Coming Home
by BiG Finish
Summary: Lily, I promise you, I will return. I will come back to you. I am not leaving you or the baby. We are going to be a family.” ... James was due home a month ago and Lily needs him back... so where is he?
1. Chapter 1

HEY!!

i know its reeeeally short, but i just wanted to get it going to see how... ok(?)... it is.

So all reviews will make this kooky girl do back flips off an alpaca!!

* * *

**Coming Home**

Chapter One: The Front Door

Lily sat rigid on her couch, fidgeting with her hands as her eyes stared unfixed at the television in front of her

Lily sat rigid on her couch, fidgeting with her hands as her eyes stared unfixed at the television in front of her. The late summer sun set reluctantly behind her, filling the room with bright pinks and reds.

Lily looked at the front door, she stared at the bright indigo colour her and James and fought over, she stared at the gold door knob that she had yelled at James for installing; she stared at the elaborate patterns on the half-circle window at the top of the front door.

Every bit of Lily wanted that door to fling open wide and a tall man with messy raven hair to stride in smirking.

But it sat still, as if it was mocking poor Lily.

James Potter, Lily's husband of four months, was due home three weeks ago from a job Dumbledore had given him.

Lily's heart was heavy and ached for her beloved. She felt guilt and ashamed she had not joined him on the job, but being three and a half months pregnant, James didn't want to take any risks.

Lily bit her lip as the grandfather clock upstairs began to chime the ninth hour of the evening.

Lily closed her eyes and a heavy, bulky lump appeared in her throat as the memory of James bidding her farewell came to her…

"_James…" Lily had whispered._

"_It'll be fine, I'll be back before you know it and you'll be wishing I was away longer." James joked._

_Lily looked down as tears welled in her eyes._

"_Hey, hey, Lily, it'll be ok." James soothed as her hugged Lily._

_Numbly she nodded._

"_Keep an eye on the door, I'll be bursting through it in three weeks time, you'll see." James whispered into her ear, taking her hand._

_Lily looked into James deep liquid eyes. "I love you."_

_Lily could see on James face that was all it took to reveal his true worries. "Lily, I promise you, I will return. I will come back to you. I am not leaving you or the baby. We are going to be a family."_

_Lily nodded again, kissed James softly on the lips and bid him a safe journey_.

Lily stood up slowly, keeping her eyes on he door, she tried to leave the room. But as soon as she got to the foot of the stairs, Lily knew she couldn't sleep in her bed again.

Instead, she returned to the couch and lay down, pulling the warm blankets up to her chin staring back at the door.

And when she finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, she dreamed of her front door. She dreamed of wrenching it open, but it wouldn't budge.

Little did she know, James was coming…


	2. Chapter 2

**COMING HOME**

chapter two: Getting there

James winced as he sat up against a tree, panting, he clutched his side.

Ripping of his shirt and grunting, James raised his arm and took a look at the damage that had been done to his side.

There was a large gash and the blood was not stop, his right leg saturated in it.

"Bloody bitch" James swore and he carefully tied his shirt around his hip, trying to stop the blood flow.

Wiping the sweat off his brow, James looked around trying to figure out where the hell he was.

From where he was sitting, James could see tall eucalyptus trees, skinny and white shooting straight up for the sky, most had leaves but a few, like the one he was leaning against, was bare and dead looking.

Pulling himself up with the help of the tree, James tried to get his train of thought back. He needed to get home. He had no idea what day it was or how long he'd been away from Lily, all he knew was he had to get back. And soon.

Trying to centre himself, James concentrated on the image of his home where Lily was. Waiting for him.

As he turned to apparate, he collapsed to the ground with a sickly groan.

Lily woke up with a snap of her neck.

Sucking a breath in quickly, Lily rubbed her neck as she sat up and looked out the window.

It was ealry morning and the pink tips of the suns rays lit up the lounge room and the the street infront of her. It was a breathtaking sight. Standing up slowly, Lily's blanket fell to the floor revealing her baby bump.

Rubbing her tummy, Lily walked over to the window and drew it up, letting the crisp cold air awaken her senses and enjoy the image before her.

But all too quickly, her worries of James flooded through her and Lily slamed the window shut, as if it was what was letting the flood in.

Picking up the blanket, Lily sat back down on the couch and threw the blanket around her shoulders, pulling it tight. Staring at the crack in the floorboard below her, Lily tried to convince herself James was coming home today, that she should get up, make herself breakfast and enjoy the day.

But Lily didn't get up.

Instead she stayed in her spot, staring at the crack in the floorboard.

* * *

James groaned loudly and rolled onto his back, grunting from the searing pain in his side.

"Women should never be allowed knives." James murmered to himself, "They miss."

James layed on his back, letting his hand explore his cut. His shirt was drenched, but the cut didn't seem to be bleeding as much.

James knew he needed medical assistance, the cut could get infected soon and that could be deadly.

Fighting back tears of frustration, james stood up.

"I am getting home." He grunted to himself. "I am going home".

James needed to get home but the pain in his side prevented him from concentrating on something for more than a couple of seconds. Look around, James spotted a trail path leading around and bend. As much pain as it put him in to walk, James gritted his teeth and thought of nothing but Lily.

The pain became unbearable and James shut his eyes, still concentrating on getting home. He was moving slower than an old lady in need of a hip replacement, but he was moving all the same.

After twenty minutes the trees began to thin, and james could see a cleared, green paddock infront of him and at the far end . . . a cottage.

Stopping shortly to rest against a tree, James drew in a few deep breaths and set off again, wanting nothing more than to get as close as he could to that cottage.

_YEAH, i nkow this is short again, but i'm updating another chapter and sort of seems right to end it here... anyway tell me what you think _


	3. Chapter 3

**COMING HOME**

Chapter three: A New Acquaintance

James stumbled onto the veranda of the little cottage with a sharp yell, landing on his bad side.

"What in the blazes?" Came a gruff voice.

James rolled onto his back and breathed in short breaths, waiting for someone to approach.

Heavy steps approached James and he looked up to see an old weather worn, brown man with fair grey hair, crow feet brown eyes, a large belly and holding a metal pole looking thing at him.

"Who the hell are you?" The man growled.

"My name is-"

"Ah! A Pommy! No Pommy has ever or will ever step inside me house!" The man bellowed.

James flinched. What the hell is his problem?

James hear another pair of feet approach.

"Gus? Who's there?" It was a woman.

"A thieving Pommy, that's who!" The man growled again.

James couldn't see the woman, but he knew she was standing beside him. "Gus, you bloody idiot! Look at him! He's got blood all over him!"

"He's probably killed someone! It's in their blood, left us to die at Gallipoli!" Gus growled and Jame heard something metal clicked.

"Oh Gus, you bloody melodramatic drama queen! Put the gun away and call the ambo's!" The woman shrilled at him.

James saw the man walk away, grumbling about charms are something.

"So what is your name?" The woman asked, she had still not come into view.

"James." James grunted. "James potter."

"Nice to meet you James. Can you tell me where you're hurt?" The woman asked curiously.

"Uhmmm..."James mumbled, his hand sliding instinctively to his side.

"No need to worry. I'm a doctor." The woman came around to his side and that when James got his first glimpse of her.

She was tall, not as tall as he was, but taller than Lily. She had long wavy hair that bounced beautifully as she moved. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, a few shades lighter than his own and she wore glasses, small purple glasses.

James lifted his hand away and let the woman peel away his saturated shirt. He heard her gasp loudly and he knew it was't a clean cut.

"Well I'm going to go inside to get some fresh bandages and wrap you up, I'll have Gus move you to the couch." She announced professionally.

"Er... thank-you, Miss?" James asked, lifting his head up.

"Doctor." The woman smirked and headed inside.

James's mouth dropped open... did a woman just reject his talented charm? He's irresistible looks?

"What you gawping at, pom-boy?" Gus said sharply.

James shut his mouth. he had no idea what this guy had against him, he had no idea who "Gallipoli" was, but he knew this man was not going to be gentle lifting him to the couch.

And boy was he right. He was anything but gentle.

Brutally the man half dragged half carried the yelling and grunting James to a couch inside the cottage. The man dropped him on the couch and left James to get comfortable.

Fixing himself into a better position, James looked about him.

In front of him was a fire with certificate and papers hanging on the wall above it.

"Ah, well i see Gus put aside his troubles for once and helped." The doctor laughed.

James grunted.

"The ambulance are on their way, they'll be here in forty-five minutes." The doctor smirked, sitting down beside him. "Now I'm going to put a few drops into the cut as its on its way to infection, so on the count of three- one... two-"

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL!" James cried out, twisting away from the doctor.

"Oh stop being such a baby!" The doctor said sternly.

"A baby? Are you crazy? That freaking hurts, woman!" James yelled.

"You are to call me doctor." The doctor said firmly.

"What's going on in here?" Gus said angrily, holding the 'gun' again.

"Nothing, Gus, why don't you make some tea?" The doctor asked sweetly.

Gus grunted and left.

"What are you, his girlfriend? You're sweet-talking to a ugly arse, when you could be chatting up the good looking stranger." James pouted as the doctor began unrolling the bandages.

"I make a rule to stay away from strangers. And from my observation, you are in great need of hospital care, but if you want to be a jerk, I'll have Gus throw you back into the bush." The doctor smirked.

James shut his mouth quickly.

The doctor laughed softly as she began to wrap the bandage around James middle.

"Just... just one thing... what is an embu-lense?" James asked confused.

"An 'ambulance'? it's a sort of van that transports sick patients to a hospital to be treated." The doctor explained. "How is it that you don't know what an 'ambulance' is? Don't they call them the same in England?"

"Uh, well I'm not exactly from there." James mumbled.

"Couldve fooled me." The doctor said rolling her eyes. "Done."

"So doctor, have you got a last name?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Most people who find out end up getting their butts kicked and leave town, do you want that t be you?" The doctor asked, raising one of her own eyebrows.

"Well, i don't live here... and as soon as I'm healed I'll be leaving... so i don't see where there's a problem?" James asked.

"Don't move or your bandages will move and scrape your cut and that, i assure you, will be painful." The doctor smirked before leaving the room.

James shook his head, not really believing what was happening.

()

Thirty minutes later a white, red and blue van with a siren pulled up and two men jumped out and began grabbing equipment from the back. James watched them with great curiosity, could these be the people who cut you open, make you bleed then sew you back together Sirius had spoken so angrily about?

"Good afternoon, doctor, what are here for?" One man in a blue jump suit asked. He was tall and lanky with sandy blonde hair.

"Good afternoon, Jeremy, how's you mother going? Still got her limp?" The man nodded. "Ah, if she really wanted to get rid of it she would come see me."

"Yes, doctor, but beggin' your pardon i believe we came here for an emergency?" Jeremy said quickly.

"oh yes, this here gentlemen is Mr. James Potter, most likely a backpacker who went for a walk, got lost, fell and has a severe cut." The doctor explained.

"I did not fall!" James defended.

"Oh really? Then please explain what happened." The doctor asked smirking.

"I only want to be healed, i need to go home." James said angrily.

Another man in a blue jumpsuit came in carrying a green canvas stretcher. "Good afternoon, doctor, should we get him on now?"

"yes Bruce, get him out of here." The doctor laughed.

"Oh, and i was just starting to enjoy your company." James whined.

"I wish i could say the same." The doctor said smirking as the two men slid the stretcher underneath James. "Nice meeting you James, but i am glad we are parting."

"You are sooo not my type." james muttered.

"Smart?" The doctor mused.

But James did not answer, a come back of the tip of his tongue, but his eyes rolled back into his head, his nose began to bleed and his body began to thrash about of the couch horribly that he fell off.

"Strap him down!" The doctor shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY ALL! i would like to thank** _Holy Cross Baby, DarkRoseDevon, Skittle95, xsparklyglitterx, Cherrykisses21, Blue-eyes Chica_ **and**_ lilyfan06_ **for reviewing, i love all of you, thank you for your reviews!!**

* * *

**COMING HOME**

Chapter three: Valuables

Lily sat on the couch, still. She hadn't moved since she woke up, only to look out the window or stare at the front door. It was now three o'clock and Lily had not eaten anything at all.

Usually, James would cook up something and sing for her to come and eat, he would kiss her, hug her, rub his hand on her bump laughing... but Lily couldn't stand to go into the kitchen.

No one had visited Lily for the past four days so no one knew that slowly, every day James did not return, she was dying inside.

* * *

James groaned and rolled his head to the side. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright and his eyelids were too heavy.

Something to his left beeped constantly and piercingly loud into his ear. On his right he could hear people talking but couldn't make out any words. With another groan, James fell back into unconsciousness.

- - - - - -

Wen James woke again, it was from the sound of something heavy being dropped.

"Wha?" James grumbled, blinking his eyes from the brightness of the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. How nice of you to grace us with your presence." Came to familiar voice of the doctor.

"For an Aussie, you speak uncommonly proper." james muttered.

"Probably has something to do with my English parents." The doctor laughed. "So, Mr. Potter, do you think you're up to answering any questions?"

"From you? Of course!" James laughed, slowly sitting up in his bed.

Something felt stuck on his face and he put his hand up to it to feel a plastic tube leading into his nose, he tried to yank it but a sharp pain stopped him. Putting his hand down, he saw another tube stuck in his hand and followed it to a bag of clear liquid dripping into the tube.

"What the hell is going on?" James panicked.

"That's just you're IV liquid, and the tube to you're nose provide air while you were having you're little episode." the doctor mused.

"Episode?" James asked confused.

"You have a seizure. Now, question one - What is your full name?" The doctor asked sitting down beside him with a clip board.

"James Potter." James said proudly.

"No middle name?"

"Nope." James grinned.

"Okay, birth date?"

"27th, March."

"Year?"

"1960." James grumbled.

"Ah, older than we look, are we?" The doctor laughed.

James grunted.

"Birth place?"

"Uh... have i been healed?"

"You are stable, but you will need a couple of days rest before you can be up and about again." The doctor sighed.

"But, i need to get home." James whispered.

"And where is that?" the doctor asked, sounding very professional.

"Look, can you take the tubes out of me?" James asked.

"Not until I've filled out this paperwork." The doctor said, tapping her pen.

"Well i'll answer any question you like if you tell me your name." Jame pouted, crossing his arms.

"Mr. Potter,don't you want to get home quickly?" The doctor smirked.

James glared at the woman. "You... are heartless. i live in Godrics hollow."

"And that is...?"

"Uh... in the middle of no where." James said.

"If you lie, it will only make you stay here longer." The doctor warned.

Quickly James thought of the first muggle house that came to his mind. "Fine... Number four, Privet drive, Little whinging."

"That's better. I thought you said you weren't from England?" The doctor asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Is that question on the paperwork?"

"No-"

"Well let's not waste time, doctor."

"Hmph." The doctor said, moving in her seat. "Are you aware of the severe cut to your side?"

"Yes." James nodded.

"How did it occur?" The doctor asked, looking at James.

"I didn't fall, if that's what you want to hear." James said grumpily.

"I want to hear the truth, Mr. potter."

"A... slight disagreement... with a... Russian." James spat the last word.

"So you were cut because you disagreed with something a Russian said or did?" The doctor asked, slightly confused.

"Yep." James grinned, loving the confusion

"Were you drunk?"

"No!"

"On a high? Intoxicated some how?"

"No!" James said outraged.

"This conversation will not leave this room and this paperwork is totally confidential, you have nothing to hide from anyone." The doctor announced.

"I'm not hiding anything from anyone!" James said, his hand going to his shorts... that were not on him. "Where are my clothes?"

"We threw them out, you are welcome to chose a pair of clothes from the op shop across the road." the doctor said unceremoniously.

"YOU THREW THEM OUT?!" James shouted.

"Mr. Potter, there are sick patients in this ward besides yourself, i ask you only once to keep your vice down." The doctor said angrily.

"YOU THREW MY CLOTHES OUT! I WANT THEM BACK!" James yelled angrily back.

"There was nothing valuable in them except a wooden stick." The doctor said, standing up, calling a nurse.

"A WOODEN STICK?! NOT VALUABLE? ARE YOU MAD WOMAN! GET IT BACK!" James cried aloud.

"Nurse! Sedate him please!" The doctor cried.

A lady in a white dress ran in holding something with a sharp metal point.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" James yelped as the nurse, quicker than him, Jabbed it in his arm.

Almost at once, James slumped back and darkness surrounded him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! with the aussie bits, i am australian so it was sort of easier to put James in Australia than in St. Petersberg or something like that. Thank you to everyone who review i love you all! special thanks to** _Cherrykisses21, Creative Touch_ **and** _Blue-eyes Chica._ **Oh and sorry for the muck up for putting the heading 'chapter three' on chapter four, but hopefully you wont notice it too much... ha ha ha, anyway enough of me, back to the story ;)**

* * *

**COMING HOME**

Chapter five:

It was nine o'clock at night and Lily had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders attempting to read a muggle celebrity magazine on her lap, she tried to read about a celebs latest collapse, but her eyes just wouldn't focus. Frustrated she turned the page, accidentally ripping it out. Lily held the page up and stared at it, her eyes prickling with tears she fought away.

THUMP.

Lily snapped her head to the front door, someone was coming. lily stood up, the magazine dropped forgotten to the floor, she picked up her wand and held it ready at the front door, just in case. She positioned her body so that if it was James, she would be in his arms the second he entered.

"Lily?"

It wasn't James.

Lily put down her wand and sat back down into the couch.

It was Stella, her best friend.

"Come in, Stella, the doors open." Lily sighed heavily.

The door creaked loudly as Stella, a witch of six foot with long blonde curls and blue eyes, entered Lily's home.

"I came to - Ohmygod Lily!" Stella gasped.

Lily looked around quickly, but saw no danger, then looked quizzically at Stella.

"You're as thin as a pencil." Stella whispered, taking the last few steps to sit beside Lily.

Lily bent her head. She could not bare to look at her best friends eyes. The last thing she could think of is herself when James is God knows where!

"Oh! Lily, and you reak! Have you moved from this couch?" Stella exclaimed.

Lily shook her head slowly, still not raising it to meet Stella's eyes.

"Lily, James is coming, i know it. He's coming for you, why would he waste time? He's probably stuck with some muggle old lady who wont shut up to him." Stella joked, but Lily found nothing funny. "Oh, come on now, Lily, how about i make you something? Pasta? Yeah, I'll go make us some pasta."

The last thing in the world Lily felt like was pasta. She need james, more than he knew. She needed him back home.

* * *

James groaned again as the effects of the drug began to wear off. He opened his eyes to the bright white light and shut them instantly.

"Someone turn off the God-damn lights!" James groaned.

"Good to have you back in the land of the living, Mr. Potter." Came the doctors voice.

James grunted. This doctor was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I - I, uh, brought you something." The doctor said carefully.

James propped himself up, now fully awake, his eyes searching the room for the doctor. They landed on her by his bedside, picking up a grey plastic bag.

She put her hand in and pulled out James wand, James almost whooped with joy, but remembered the last time he raised his voice.

"Before i give it to you, you have to tell me what it is. Why is a carved wooden stick so important to you?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Is this on the paper work?" James asked raising his eyebrow.

"No, but i-"

"I'm not in the mood to tell someone what that is, when that person threw it out and made someone come in and stab my arm!" James said annoyed.

"Mr. Potter, it was for your own good, you were getting out of hand." The doctor growled.

"If you hadn't of thrown out my possession, i wouldn't have needed to shout." James defended.

"Mr. Potter, i didn't come here to fight!"

"Neither did I! I don't want to stay either, but i have no choice in that! I want to go home!"

"So I've heard but it'll take you three days to drive to the local airport, from there you'll probably have to wait three days for a flight to Sydney and from there, depending on how lucky you are you could be waiting there from five hours to up to a week for a flight to England, so what really is your rush?" The doctor said loudly.

"It doesn't take that long."

"And you know a faster way home to England? England is on the other side of the world!"

"It's none of your business! You've healed me so let me go!" James cried.

"Have your stupid stick then! God knows why i went through the trash for it!" The doctor said angrily, throwing the wand down on James's bed and storming out of the room.

James heart fell. He hadn't meant for that to happen.

James picked up his wand with his right hand and spun it between his fingers.

He couldn't leave the hospital without the paperwork being finished... but he could apparate away.

But first, James wanted to know what the date was.

"Nurse! Nurse!" James called.

A very dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and honey eyes walked into James's room.

"Yes, sir?" The girl asked.

"Can you tell me the date?" James asked, fascinated by her.

"It is the 21st of January, sir." the girl spoken quietly and timidly.

"What is your name?" James whispered to her.

The girl looked up, shocked.

"Jenny, what are you doing here? Didn't i tell you to change the sheets in room 11?" The doctor came in angrily.

"Yes, ma'am." The girl flushed before running out.

"Hey! Hey come back!" James yelled.

The girl poked her head around the corner of James' door.

"What is your real name?" James asked.

"Adoni." The girl murmured.

"Does it mean something?" James whispered back.

"The sunset." The girl whispered, a faint smile appearing.

"Enough! Jenny, go back to work, Mr. Potter, you are here for rest, nothing else, so you will stop harassing our nurses." The doctor said angrily.

"I wasn't harassing anyone!" James cried.

"I'm so sure." The Doctor said rolling her eyes.

James let a couple of seconds of silence go before he spoke again.

"Why do you call her jenny?" James asked.

"It is short for Jenifer." The doctor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But her name is Adoni, why don't you call her by her name?" James asked confused.

"Because Adoni is not a catholic name, Jenifer is a beautiful name. Who wouldn't want to be called that?" The doctor defended.

"Me! Her!" James cried outraged.

"You have nothing to do with this, Mr. potter, you are mysterious enough without getting into matters you do not understand." The doctor said icily.

Silence.

"What are you doing?" James mumbled.

"Updating your charts." The doctor snapped.

"Whyyy?" Jame whined.

"Because it needs to be done! For goodness sakes, do you always carry on in such a baby like manner? Not everything is about you, you know." The doctor scoffed.

"You know, you've changed really quickly. What happened to the nice girl i met at the cottage? Where is she? When she comes back let me know, i don't know this stranger." James growled.

"I'm the same person you met at the cottage, Mr. potter." The doctor replied coldly.

"You're a sranger and i make a habit of staying away from them." James pouted.

"Fine." The doctor said, turning on her heel and leaving.

James snorted. he really could not stand her any more.

"21st of January? Oh, God no! I was due home a month a go!" James groaned.

_Lily!_ James cried in his thoughts. He had to get home to Lily.

* * *

**sooo! What do you think so far?**

**Let me know!**

**oh, btw, can someone tell me why i dont get e-mails from fan-fic anymore? can someone help me fix that?**

**thank-you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks to blue-eyed chica for her review, umm no i havent changed my e-mail address but its annoying coz all those stories ive put alerts on, i cant find them either...  
oh and to ur other sugestion with James and the patronus? lol umm to tell u the truth, i didn't think of that until you told me that but then again, it may lose the plot in my story or make it not as... interesting? but i honestly did not think of that and thank you heaps for reminding me!**

COMIMG HOME

Chapter six:

Lily sat on her couch, shivering all over, even though her blanket was wrapped tightly around her. It had now been 6 weeks since James was due home and Lily was beginning to give up.

A light knock at the door broke her train of thoughts and Lily stood up, swaying alittle and walked slowly over to the door and opened it to reveal a Professor Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Lily. May i come in?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

Lily nodded and stepped aside to let Dumbledore walk in.

"I think it best if you sit down. Such news can make one faint." Dumbledore said softly and Lily nodded numbly and obeyed.

"As i am sure you are aware, it has been six weeks since James was due home and i fear something must have gone terribly wrong. Although the operation was simple, even the most simple things can turn into chaos. So i have come," Dumbledore sat down and took Lily's hand, looking gravely into her own eyes. "to prepare you for the worst. We have no evidence that James had failed or he is dead. But we have no news that he has passed and he is alive. As you know, apparation is very simple and extremely quick for transportation. Six weeks have gone by and no one has heard hide nor hair of James Potter. And i ask you to not get your hopes up on the small chance that he has defied all and is alive."

Lily shook her head and sobbed into her hands. _No, no, this can't be happening! He promised to come back!_

"Lily, dear. I am so sorry." Dumbledore whispered.

Lily nodded. "Perhaps you should go."

Dumbledore nodded and left silently leaving Lily a mess on her couch.

* * *

James glanced out of the door of his room and saw nobody. With a deep breath in, he pulled out the tube in his nose and biting his lip, tugged out his IV tube.

James swore. His hand was now bleeding badly. Looking around quickly, he spotted a few rolled bandages and picked up two, and rolled one around his hand tightly.

James lifted up his shirt and look at his side. Instead of being smooth skin, his side had been sowed together.

"What the bloody hell?" James cried.

He touched it and he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Well, least its not bleeding. Hopefully St. Mungo's can fix it.' James muttered as he climbed out of the window of his room and ran full pelt behind a large gum tree.

"Alrite, James, time to go home." He told him self firmly.

With one last look at the hospital, James held out his wand and concentrated on home, shutting his eyes tightly. He turned on the spot and grinned as he felt something grab his navel from his inside and all the air being squeezed out of him.

When James did open his eyes, he was standing in front of a house he had been picturing in his mind... but it was different.

The house seemed dull and faded, even though the house had been painted a vibrant blue only four months ago, the house seemed almost grey.

James opened the gate and walked into the front yard and stared at the unfamiliar territory. Plants in the front yard were either wilted or shriveled up and dead, the grass was up to James's knees and in some patches it had died and left a horrible brown mark.

But James strode threw all of this, with one person in mind he climbed the stairs leading up to the front door. As he climbed, he seemed to be in slow motion, he was getting where he wanted to be quick.

When James finally reached the front door he was sweating hard. With a deep breath, James burst threw the door and half ran, half stumbled into the house.

There on the ground, lying on her stomach, spread eagle was a woman, a thin, pale woman with fiery red hair matted around her head.

"Lily! Oh God, Lily!" James cried aloud.

James bent down onto his knees and carefully turned lily over, onto her back, amazed at how little she weighed. He turned her slowly and rested her head in his lap.

"Lily..." James whispered, his eyes welling up.

He stroked her hair, it was oily and dead but it was still fiery.

"C'mon, Lils! Wake up!" James croaked, three tears rolled quickly down his cheek and one splashed Lily's face.

"ermph?" Lily groaned.

Blinking back the tears on the verge of falling, James shook Lily lightly. "Lily? C'mon Lily, Wake Up!" James pleaded.

"J-James?" Lily breathed, still not opening her eyes, her lips were cracked and blistered and her face was horribly white and hollow.

"Lily, honey, I'm here, open your beautiful eyes, c'mon Lils!" James breathed back, the tears he had been holding back burst out and rolled fervently down his face.

Lily's eyes snapped open and james almost screamed aloud.

Her eyes, her once beautiful, shining, twinkling, loving, happy eyes were gone. Instead James looked into a pair of eyes that were so unfamiliar to him. They had lost most of their vibrance and mischievous look. Now they seemed grey and distant. So distant James wasn't sure he could go so far to reach her and bring lily back.

Lily began to shake her head in james lap. "No! No... no, you're dead!" Lily cried in a hoarse whisper.

"No, Lily, I'm here. I'm here with you." James whispered back.

"It's a dream." Lily breathed, almost inaudible.

"It's no dream, Lily. I'm here, I'm home. Just like i promised." James nodded, his voice croaking with the sadness of seeing his beautiful wife so messed and confused.

"But... Dumbledore, he came over. He said... he told me you were..." Lily began to make a choking noise.

"Hey, hey, Lily. Shhhh. it's alright. Everythings going to be ok." James rocked her slowly.

"No... no- it's not." Lily whispered and she curled around James and began to violently shake as tears poured down her face.

James laid down beside her, and hugged and cradled her in his arms.

James and Lily laid on the floor, curled around one another, crying silently, until it was so dark, they could no longer see each others faces.

"I'm back, Lil's." james whispered into her ear and he felt her nod against his shoulder. "And i am never leaving you again."

James grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed it tight. "You're going to have to put up with me, and my slightly over cooked meat,my very bad habit of leaving the toilet seat up, my stupid, lame, not-good-looking mates . . . and my undying love for you . . . forever and ever."

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, YOUR ALL SO KIND AND BEAUTIFUL!**

**if you haven't reviewed, just press that good-lookin purple button below!**


End file.
